Al Filo de la Navaja
by Devil-In-My-Shoes
Summary: Para ti esto no se trata de demostrarle a tus hombres que eres firme incluso ante la muerte o que el miedo se puede controlar. Para ti se trata de domar el peligro, de coquetear con él para complacer tu adicción. –One-Shot– Kuvira centric.


_**Disclaimer: **__Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Al Filo de la Navaja~<strong>

_Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

><p>Existe una sensación de peligro que te recorre los huesos cada vez que cruzas las vías del tren. Es un sentimiento ligero, apenas duradero, una caricia eléctrica que recorre tu red nerviosa de pies a cabeza. Es un segundo, un instante en el que estás noventa y nueve porciento segura de que el tren que tú misma financiaste no pasará a toda velocidad sobre ti antes de que llegues al otro lado. Pero ese uno porciento de probabilidad de que suceda, de que tu propio tren te desmiembre, está siempre presente en lo más recóndito de tu mente.<p>

Y te gusta, eres una adicta a ese temor. Te has dejado seducir por la sensación enajenante que el peligro deposita en cada gramo de adrenalina que se bombea por todo tu cuerpo.

Pero un uno porciento no es suficiente para ti.

Últimamente, alardeas frente a las miradas desorbitadas de tus hombres y soldados, tentando a la suerte cada vez que se acerca la hora de que pase un nuevo tren. Te detienes en medio de las vías y encaras a la locomotora con el semblante de acero que guarda tu mirada. Baatar te grita que dejes esos juegos, que no necesitas probar nada.

Se equivoca.

Para ti esto no se trata de demostrarle a tus hombres que eres firme incluso ante la muerte o que el miedo se puede controlar. Para ti se trata de domar el peligro, de coquetear con él para complacer tu adicción.

Por eso te quedas ahí, erguida, con la barbilla por lo alto. No mueves ni un músculo. Ni siquiera cuando la tierra comienza a estremecerse bajo tus pies y vibra el metal desenfrenado… Dulce, dulce melodía del riesgo que te llena los oídos y enmudece los gritos de tus soldados, que desesperados, te advierten del tiempo que se agota y la máquina que ya tienes encima.

Extiendes los brazos. Abrazas el viento. Casi puedes palpar el metal de la locomotora rozando las puntas de tus dedos. Sonríes, porque no hay nada más excitante. Vivir al filo es lo único que te embriaga lo suficiente para seguir adelante con tus planes de conquista.

Das un par de pasos y el tren se dispara a tu lado, a ínfimos centímetros de dañar tu piel. Cuando el último vagón se pierde en la distancia, diriges tu mirada hacia las caras boquiabiertas de tus soldados. Esbozas una sonrisa triunfante al tiempo que haces una sutil reverencia e impresionas a todos con tu elegancia. Ni un mechón de cabello en tu rostro y ni una gota de sudor en tu frente. Entonces te llueven los aplausos y los gritos de tus seguidores, ensalzándote con fervor.

Sólo uno se niega a glorificarte por tu osada proeza: Baatar, tu prometido.

Lo ves cruzarse de brazos y desviar la vista con enfado. Él no te comprende y estás consciente de que nunca lo hará. Para Baatar, todo son cálculos y números, leyes físicas y teorías científicas. No sabe lo que es la pasión. No hay duda de por qué su relación se ha enfriado en los últimos seis meses. Ésta ha sido la causa de sus constantes riñas y discusiones; lo único que hacen en privacidad hoy en día.

Te da rabia y lo disimulas bien. Estás consciente de que Baatar gusta sólo de presumirte como un trofeo frente al mundo. Ha de creerse el hombre que tiene atada a la Gran Unificadora, el que ha conseguido domarla. Piensa que tu grandeza es suya. Te quiere para restregarle a Suyin en cara que tiene poder incluso sobre ti. El poder que ella no tuvo.

Oh, si él lo supiera…

Disfrutarías destrozando sus ínfulas machistas sin compasión alguna. Porque Baatar te necesita para ser algo, mientras que tú podrías darte el placer de disponer de él sin perder nada. Lo único que te lo impide son los beneficios que te provee. Él te haría parte de una de las familias más respetables del Reino Tierra, te haría heredera de una gran fortuna y te daría credibilidad entre el pueblo. Además, es tu plan B en caso de que Varrick te falle.

—¿Cómo puedes dejarte llevar por juegos tan estúpidos? —Te recrimina hastiado, apenas se te hubo acercado—. ¡Lo próximo que harás será tentar a Bolin para que te lance lava!

Te habla como si tuviera alguna autoridad sobre ti, pero tú decides fastidiarlo y lo retas con una risilla engreída.

—Quizás lo haga —le dices, y te regodeas en su enojo.

Le das la espalda y lo dejas hablando solo. No tienes tiempo para él: hay todo un reino esperando a ser conquistado. Y al alejarte contemplas la posibilidad de que tal vez, sea culpa de Baatar el que tú hayas empezado a comportarte así. Si no se hubiera vuelto tan frío, hipócrita y egoísta; su relación no se hubiera tornado tan inestable, tan sosa y aburrida.

Tú necesitas acción, excitación, pasión…

Y no dependes de un hombre para saciar tu sed.

El tiempo transcurre y dejarte atropellar por el tren comienza a perder su gracia. Conquistar el Reino Tierra te es tan sencillo, ya no representa ningún reto para ti. Una desesperación se acrecienta en tu pecho. Debes hallar otro modo de desencadenar esa reacción de adrenalina pura que nubla tus sentidos. Cometerías una locura si eso no arriesgara tu reputación frente a los líderes mundiales.

Vas camino al estado de Yi; uno de los pocos pueblos que faltan por llenar tu mapa. Te reclinas junto a la ventana y observas con cierta resignación y desgano el paisaje que pasa a toda velocidad, alargándose y difuminándose en la lejanía durante el recorrido. Un pensamiento invade tu mente.

«¿Dónde está el Avatar?»

Pues sin duda ella haría que tu labor fuera un tanto más interesante. Todavía te estremeces al recordar el relato de Suyin, contándote sin perder detalle sobre la brutal batalla entre Korra y el líder del Loto Rojo. Creciste escuchando historias acerca de la grandeza de los Avatares del pasado, y la fortaleza de Korra te confirma la veracidad de su gran poder.

Cierras los ojos y te imaginas enfrentándola. Esa chica que es apenas menor que tú, fue como una fuerza de la naturaleza: voraz, dura e implacable. Si tan sólo hubieras podido conocerla mejor, si hubieras podido probar sus habilidades antes de que el veneno de Zaheer la obligara a retirarse al Polo Sur.

La idea del Estado Avatar no te intimida. Todo lo contrario; aumenta tu deseo de verla en acción, preferiblemente contra ti. Al fin, una adversaria digna de tu maestría. ¿Qué probabilidades tendría Korra de acabarte si quisiera hacerlo? ¿Sesenta, ochenta porciento, tal vez? Un escalofrío se desliza por tu espalda.

El sentimiento que tanto extrañabas volvía a ti.

Ochenta porciento de riesgo, quizás noventa. Suficiente para devolverte la sonrisa a los labios. Te da algo qué desear, algo qué esperar. Porque no importa cuándo; tarde o temprano Korra se presentará ante ti para desafiarte.

Y tú, te desvives con impaciencia, aguardando por ese momento.

Continúas con tu marcha estratégica por el Reino Tierra. Las ansias han vuelto a apoderarse de ti, pero con costos lo expresas. Sientes deleite al ver tu obra maestra apunto de terminarse: Tu Imperio casi está completo. Uno. Sólo un sitio te falta: Zaofu. Pero antes, debes retornar a Ciudad República para sorprender al mundo. Porque no tienes derecho de poner tus manos sobre un estado independiente sin antes despojarte del cargo que se te había asignado.

Asumirás tu propio cargo de todas formas.

Te muestras firme, una mujer de hierro. Cada acción tuya acaba de tornarse en una declaración de guerra definitiva ante los ojos del mundo. Todo esto representa un riesgo absoluto y lo disfrutas. Las demás naciones te tienen en la mira. Cada movimiento, cada decisión que tomes con seguridad te condenará. Y así es cómo debe ser.

Ah, era casi aterrador.

No te abruma el volver a enfrentarte a Suyin luego de tres años sin verla. Has perdido todo tu respeto hacia ella y no te tiembla la mano para amenazarla. Así como no perdiste la firmeza de tu pulso para invadir Zaofu y humillarla delante de toda su gente.

Con gran cinismo, te presentas ante la ciudad que fue tu hogar, cual víctima traicionada. Clamas que viniste en paz, que tu ejército es sólo una muestra de lo que has logrado. Tú no fuiste la que transgredió la tregua pacífica que pactaste con el Avatar, sino Suyin.

Ahora tienes una excusa para mostrarle al mundo de lo que eres capaz. Korra está justo frente a ti, como siempre lo habías soñado. Sabes que está débil y que vencerla no será problema. Es casi un desperdicio, pero no dejarás la oportunidad de enseñarle quién manda.

Con hipócrita modestia le dices a tus hombres que no los obligarías a hacer algo que tú misma no estarías dispuesta a hacer. Sigues dándole color a tu imagen de líder entregada. Pero la verdad es que te mueres por luchar con Korra aquí y ahora.

Y es tan placentero dominarla, lanzarla al suelo una y otra vez. Tus hombres te vitorean y te sientes invencible, inmortal. En el fondo, sin embargo, sabes que no mereces tal crédito. La mujer que hace acopio de todo su esfuerzo para ponerse en pie y volver a plantarte cara, no es ni sombras de lo que fue en el pasado. Llevó años postrada en una silla de ruedas, su espíritu quebrantado y sus músculos entumecidos.

Te da rabia y por primera vez en mucho tiempo estás de acuerdo con Suyin. ¡Qué entre al Estado Avatar! No le tienes miedo. La ves ahí, tendida en el suelo, intentando recuperar su aliento. Ya no piensas darle oportunidad y decides dar el golpe de gracia, esperando que tu amenaza la haga reaccionar.

Funciona.

No te da tiempo de emocionarte. Para cuando te das cuenta, Korra ya te ha forzado a comer tierra. Consigues estabilizarte, y apenas recuperas tu pose ofensiva, el Avatar arremete contra ti, rápida y feroz. Te envía de espaldas contra el suelo. Te estrellas una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces, rodando sin control. Caes vencida, aturdida. No puedes ni enfocar tus pensamientos. El tablero ha sido invertido en tu contra.

Quizás fuiste demasiado lejos esta vez.

Sientes el viento arremolinarse a tu lado. Estás consciente de que el Avatar se ha alzado sobre ti con la intención de ponerle fin a tu vida. Aquella caricia eléctrica que adoras recorre tus huesos. Tu vida peligra, te cuesta ponerte en pie, no hay modo de escapar o defenderte.

Y gozas con cada segundo de incertidumbre. Cada inhalación que das podría ser la última. Hasta el aire que respiras te carga de adrenalina y el sabor a sangre en tu boca se te antoja a gloria. Si vas a morir así, a manos del Avatar, lo aceptas con orgullo. Hay pánico acunándose en tu pecho, pero lo ignoras.

Esto era lo que pedías y lo aceptas, simplemente porque eres adicta al peligro y te sometes a él con arrogancia y placer. Vives al filo de la navaja para poder sobrevivir. Te has vuelto tan vacía y tan fría, que tentar a la muerte es lo único que puede llenarte.

Tan sólo el miedo te devuelve la fragilidad perdida, tu humanidad.

Un milagro es el que te salva. Korra se desploma frente a ti, tendida de rodillas y manos al igual que tú. Están al mismo nivel ahora, pero no por mucho tiempo. En cierta forma te enfurece que no haya acabado contigo. Lo que quieres para tu rival, la única persona que puede devolverte la pasión de la que careces, es que sea tan fuerte como tú.

Pero incluso Korra te ha decepcionado.

Te pones de pie y vuelves a ser superior.

—¡Sabía que eras débil! —le reclamas furiosa.

Y te dispones a darle fin a esta farsa. La plantas en la tierra, vulnerable y completamente a tu merced. Te le acercas, presta a exterminarla.

¿Te atreverías a matar al Avatar?

Una caricia eléctrica recorre tu piel nuevamente.


End file.
